A Two-Way Love
by pupface1
Summary: Through all her Older years Bahrain (Nickname Starlet) thought Canada was the love of her life, but things have been changing and she senses she is falling for another, but who? Where will the bumpy road take her?


Hetalia Fanfic

Chapter 1

Two-way love

_The first few chapters will be amateur I'm only on episode 50! The episodes are 5 minutes long so I haven't watched much._

It was a meeting between Germany, Italy, Japan, China, France, Britain, America, and the probably forgotten Canada.

"Someone else should be here, I can sense it." France said

"You don't have to sense, it there is supposed to be 8 people!" England said angry _Damn Wanker _He thought.

Then they heard the door open. A young man with blond hair and blue eyes opened the door "I am so sorry I was late, my alarm clock wouldn't go off, so I woke up late." He said in a shy voice.

China said awkwardly "We have been waiting for you." Trying to show they had not forgot who he was _AGAIN_! Then Italy said Stupidly "Who are you?" Everyone else face palmed, then something weird happened.

A girls face popped out from behind him and said in a voice even shyer than the man's "He's US's twin brother Canada, you guys forgot him already."

"Oops, sorry bro, but who's this?" America asked confused.

Then the girl stepped out from behind Canada, she wore a white shirt and a dark brown jacket with a matching brown pleated skirt. She wore white socks up to her thighs and brown converse. Her jet-black hair was tied in a braid similar to Monaco's and she had icy blue eyes behind black thick rimmed glasses, which complemented her pail skin. (Hetalia fans know what the other characters look like, but I made this one.)

"I'm Bahrain, but call me Starlet, my Grandma Great Persia named me that after her favorite bird. (Deal with the name :P) I'm Canada's assistant. I am looking forward working with you guys" Starlet said with a smile and her shy voice.

France said to loud "Assistant, Ya right."

"SHUT UP FRANCE OR I'LL F**** you up with a RAKE!" England yelled with trying to choke him.

"Canada what does he mean?" Starlet asked. "Oh Nothing, nothing for a young girl like you know." Canada said to quickly

"What are you talking about? I am older than most of you!" Starlet said even more confused. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Um Starlet I need to talk to you for a sec?" Canada asked. "Sure Starlet said politely.

They went outside. "What happened Starlet, as my assistant you usually talked loudly and made me heard. You went shyer than me! What happened?" Canada asked.

"I don't know." Starlet said even quieter.

"It's ok. I'm sure it happens to the best of us." Canada smiled. Suddenly Starlet looked at her phone and said "Aw crap, Sealand asked me to play with him yesterday, so I'll have to leave 5 minutes early. (Starlet has been taking care of Sealand for a while now, in fact sometimes he calls her Oneechan or Neechan for short.) can he come to the meeting to?" It was funny how she said it in a quiet voice.

"It's ok, but we should go back in so we don't waste time." Canada said pathetically.

The rest of the conference was a blur. Then Starlet stood up and said, "I got to go sorry. Sealand needs me got to go." (In this part I am pretending they don't know who Sealand is.)

France whispered teasingly into Canada's ear "Canada are you really going to let your girlfriend go see another man, hmm."

The Canada said surprisingly louder than usual "SHUT UP!" The entire room went quiet. "I'll be leaving now, Sealand needs me." Starlet said confused and awkward. "I'll be leaving to I've got um… things to do. Bye!" Everyone but France

And Canada said while leaving.

Canada just glared at France and stomped out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" France asked confused.

(Sorry that Canada acted OOC, I wanted him to be really mad like the time he got so made he did a three-hour rant on America's flaws. Hope you enjoyed :3 Also I thank Lord Anarchy 888 for introducing the anime to me! Read her soul eater fanfic PLEASE! :3)


End file.
